Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever!
Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever is the sixth and last video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It is released on July 20, 1994. Segments/Songs #Little Jack Horner #Star Light, Star Bright #London Bridge #Mary Had a Little Lamb #Old Mother Hubbard #Little Bo Peep #Hey Diddle Diddle #Little Miss Muffet #Hickory Dickory Dock #Three Little Kittens #Little Boy Blue #There Was an Old Woman Who Lived In a Shoe #Wee Willie Winkie #Old King Cole #Sing a Song of Sixpence #Higgledy Piggledy, Pudding and Pie! Come Mother Goose, Come Out of the Sky! #Sleep, Baby, Sleep Characters Featured *Emperor Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Mother Cat (Mom) *Father Cat (Daddy) *Lily Bunny *2 elephants *Mary *Fluffy *Children in playground *Miss Honey (The Teacher) *Rhonda Raccoon (Little Bo Peep) *Old Mother Hubbard *Gerald *Unnamed male cat *The Cow who jumped over the moon *Unnamed female dog *The Dish *The Spoon *Hilda Hippo (Little Miss Muffet) *The Spider *The Mouse *Mother Kitten *Three Little Kittens *Larry Lion (Little Boy Blue) *The Sheep in the meadow *The Cow in the corn field *Fred *Ginger *Isabella *Ferdinand *A bunch of bunny rabbits *Betsy *Bonnie *Old Woman *Ralph Pig (Wee Willie Winkie) *3 pigs *Old King Cole *Baker Freddie *Blackbirds *Mother Goose *The Narrator Trivia/Goofs * This video was released in July 20, 1994. This was the same year that Fox Kids aired the second season of the TV series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, one day later, and that PBS Kids aired the first season of Joanna Cole and Bruce Degen's TV series, The Magic School Bus, two months later. It's also the same year that Paramount Pictures released the film, Forrest Gump, that Walt Disney Pictures released the film, The Lion King, that Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever was also released on video way before this episode came, that Wee Sing Productions released Wee Sing Under the Sea on VHS, that NBC aired the sixth season of Seinfeld and the first season of Friends, that ABC Video would be released the second Wiggles video, Yummy Yummy, on VHS, that Electronic Arts released the video game, The Need for Speed on 3DO, that Sundance Film Festival released the film, The Frog King, that Showtime Network aired two television films, Roadracers and Attack of the 5 Ft. 2 In. Women, that Seven Network aired the fourteenth season of Hey Dad...!, that Big Idea Productions released the second VeggieTales episode, God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? on VHS, that Humongous Entertainment released the first Freddi Fish video game, Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds on PC and Macintosh, that Nu Image Films released, the Sam Firstenberg film, Cyborg Cop II, that TBS aired the second season of 2 Stupid Dogs and the TV movie, Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights, that King Rollo Films released It's Fun to Learn with Spot - Phase 2 on VHS, that Rock 'N Learn released Colors, Shapes & Counting and Grammar on CD, cassette and book, that Family Home Entertainment released Turtle Tunes and We Wish you a Turtle Christmas on VHS, that ITV Granada aired the second season of Sooty & Co., that TV Tokyo aired the first season of Mega Man, that Nickelodeon aired the fourth season of John Kricfalusi's TV series, The Ren & Stimpy Show, the second season of Will McRobb and Chris Viscardi's TV series, The Adventures of Pete & Pete, the fourth season of the TV series, Are You Afraid of the Dark?, the fourth season of Roundhouse, the first season of'' Klasky-Csupo's TV series, ''Aaahh!! Real Monsters, and the second season of Joe Murray's TV series, Rocko's Modern Life, that ITV Network aired the first season of Magic Adventures of Mumfie, that CBS aired the third season of The Little Mermaid, the eighth season of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the second season of The Nanny and the seventh season of Garfield and Friends, that CITV aired the first season of SMart, that Mazzarella Educational Media released and originally copyrighted Digging for Dinosaurs on VHS, that Youngheart Records released the Greg and Steve album, We All Live Together, Volume 5, on vinyl, CD and cassette, that Fox aired the second season of The X-Files, the second season of Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?, the first season of A.J.'s Time Travelers and the sixth season of The Simpsons, that A&M Records released the Amy Grant album, House of Love, on CD and cassette, that DNA Productions aired and released Small Doses,'' The Nanna and Lil' Puss Puss Show'' and Nanna and Lil' Puss Puss in 'The Honeymoonies' on TV and VHS, that Toei Co. Ltd released two films, Kamen Rider World and Super Sentai World, that TLC aired the third season of Iris, The Happy Professor, that Disney Interactive released Disney's Animated Storybook: The Lion King, that ABC aired the eighth season of Jeff Franklin's TV series, Full House, the first season of ReBoot, the sixth season of America's Funniest Home Videos and the first episode of Money Rock from Schoolhouse Rock!, that Rounder Records released the Raffi album, Bananaphone, on CD and cassette, that Cedarmont Music released the Cedarmont Kids albums, Toddler Tunes and Hymns, on cassette, that Soma Quality Recordings released the Daft Punk song, Drive Unreleased 1994 on cassette, that Fox Kids aired the second season of X-Men, that Edmark Corporation released Sammy's Science House and Thinkin' Things Collection 2 ''on PC and Macintosh, that Junior Boy's Own released The Dust Brothers' ''My Mercury Mouth E.P on vinyl and cassette, that Barney Home Video released Barney Live! in New York City ''and ''Barney's Imagination Island ''on home video, that BBC One/CBeebies aired the second season of ''Brum, that Fanfare Software released Jumpstart Kindergarten on Macintosh, that Turner Feature Corporation released the film,'' The Pagemaster'', that Senator Film released the German language film, Felidae, that Sega released three video games, Sonic & Knuckles, Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble and Earthworm Jim, that The Learning Company released, Reader Rabbit's Interactive Reading Journey 2 and Reader Rabbit's Reading Development Library 1, on PC and Macintosh, that Nintendo released three video games, Killer Instinct on arcade, Donkey Kong Country on Super Nintendo Entertainment System, and Kirby's Dream Course on Super Famicom, that Golden Films released The Night Before Christmas, The Jungle King, Cinderella, and Pocahontas on VHS, that HBO aired the Animated Hero Classics episode, Pocahontas, that GoodTimes Home Video released Pocahontas on home video, that Strand Home Video and Video Treasures released Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories and Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Thomas Stories ''on home video, that Saban Home Entertainment released ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Alpha's Magical Christmas on VHS, that Schlessnger Media released Holidays for Children on VHSs, that The Video Collection released Rock 'n' Roll and Other Stories, that Konami released the video game, Animaniacs, on Super Nintendo Entertainment System and Sega Genesis, that TBN aired two Animated Stories from the Bible episodes, Elisha: Man of God and The Story of Ruth, that Nick Jr. aired the first season of Allegra's Window and the first season of Gullah Gullah Island, that View-Master Video, Warner Bros. Records and Together Again Video Productions released Kidsongs: Country Sing-Along, Kidsongs: Billy Biggle's Favorite Songs, and Kidsongs: Boppin' with the Biggles on VHS, that New Line Cinema released The Mask, that Random House/Broderbund Company released, three Living Books games, Little Monster at School, Arthur's Birthday and Harry and the Haunted House ''on PC and Macintosh, that Fox Kids aired the second season of Tom Ruegger's TV series, ''Animaniacs, that Greathall Productions the Jim Weiss work, The Jungle Book, on CD, that Microsoft Home released two video games, The Magic School Bus Explores the Solar System and The Magic School Bus Explores the Human Body on PC and Macintosh, that CITV aired the third season of Astro Farm, that Scholastic published, the Walter Wick book, I Spy: Fantasy, that PBS aired the third season of the TV series, Ghostwriter, the twenty-sixth season of Sesame Street, the eighth season of Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? and the twelfth season of Reading Rainbow, that HBO aired the TV movie, Blind Justice, that 20th Century Fox released the film, Speed, that Castle Rock Entertainment and New Line Cinema released the film, North, that YTV aired the computer animated series, Short Circutz and the first season of ReBoot, that Australian Broadcasting Company aired the second series of Bananas in Pyjamas, that BBC aired the TV series, The Little Polar Bear, and the first season of the Dorling Kindersley TV series, Eyewitness, that CBBC aired the fourth season of Fireman Sam, that CITV aired the pilot episode of Mr. Men and Little Miss, that Nest Family Entertainment, Rich Animation Studios and New Line Cinema released, the Richard Rich film, The Swan Princess, that Silver Pictures, Davis Entertainment, The Harvey Entertainment Company and Warner Bros. Family Entertainment released the film, Richie Rich, that Warner Bros. released the Oliver Stone film, Natural Born Killers, that Paramount Pictures released the film, Star Trek Generations, that Miramax Films released the film, Pulp Fiction, that Walt Disney Pictures released the film, The Santa Clause and that Walt Disney Home Video released Disney Sing-Along Songs: Campout at Walt Disney World, Disney Sing-Along Songs: Let's Go to the Circus!, Disney Sing-Along Songs: Circle of Life and The Return of Jafar on VHS. * Sergeant Murphy, Bananas Gorilla, Fireman Ralph, Grocer Cat, Grandma Bear, the pig and mouse firefighters, Doctor Lion, Nurse Nelly, Alex Bear, Anne Bear, Ralphie Raccoon, Bruno Bear, Gary Goat, Mr. Read-a-Lot, Mr. Frumble, Mr. Fixit, Ursula Pig, Farmer Fox, Farmer Alfalfa, other characters and other Busytown people from the previous videos are absent in the episode. * This title of the video was named after four books, Richard Scarry's Animal Mother Goose: 100 Favorite Old Rhymes Illustrated in a New Manner, Richard Scarry's Best Nursery Rhymes Ever, Richard Scarry's Best Mother Goose Ever and Mother Goose Scratch and Sniff Book. * It's unknown that either it's series finale of the show, or it's the last Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever episode to be released on VHS. * This video entitled the titles, Lowly is Missing, Lowly on the Loose, Where Oh Where Has Lowly Worm Gone? or Where in Mother Goose Land is Lowly Worm? (the parody version of Carmen Sandiego). * This video along with Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever would also be in the compilation video, Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Plus Learning Songs Video Ever!. * This marks the final episode where Lowly Worm doesn't have a speaking role in the show. * This also marks the final episode where Huckle Cat, Mother Cat, Father Cat, Lowly Worm, Freddie Fox, Hilda Hippo, Lily Bunny, Larry Lion, Rhonda Raccoon, Miss Honey, Ralph Pig and other characters make these appearances. * This also the episode of the series, where the plot does not takes place in Busytown in most of the episode. * This also the only episode of the series, where the plot takes place at night in Busytown, except for daytime before nighttime in Mother Goose Land. * Old King Cole's voice would be sounded like Simon/Peter, The Rich Man and others from the future video series, Cherub Wings. * Even though the female child voice sings "The cow jumped over the moon", the moon doesn't show up during the "Hey Diddle Diddle" segment and doesn't appear at the end either. * This is the only time Mother Cat sings 3 nursery rhymes/lullabies. * This is the last time Huckle Cat sings the last lines of 2 nursery rhymes/lullabies. * This is the only Father Cat sings a lullaby. * This is the only time the kids offscreen in a background sing nursery rhymes. * This is the same time for Mother Goose nursery rhymes from Mother Goose Melodies, Old King Cole, Wee Sing: Nursery Rhymes and Lullabies, Rock 'N Learn: Nursery Rhymes, William Wegman's Mother Goose, The Truth About Mother Goose, Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose, Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme, Merry Mother Goose, Teletubbies: Nursery Rhymes, The Wiggles: Pop Go the Wiggles! and The Wiggles: Nursery Rhymes. * This is the same bedtime from Blue's Clues episodes, Blue's Big Pajama Party and Bedtime Business, the Blue's Clues book and CD, Goodnight Blue, Barney and Friends videos, Bedtime With Barney: Imagination Island, Barney's Pajama Party, The Upside Down Show episode, Camping, Kidsongs: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Teletubbies: Bedtime and many more. * Huckle's voice is a little older than other videos. His voice sounds like a big boy. * This video marks the last of several things: ** This is the last time the Narrator narrates the introduction. ** This is the last time the Narrator says, "Welcome to Busytown!" in the opening. ** This is the last time the Narrator says, "The End" before the credits start. ** This is the last video that it has been produced by Jumbo Pictures. ** This is the last time Huckle's voice is high when he says, "Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, that's him!" and "Whoops! This isn't the way out." But his voice is low and normal. ** This is the final episode the Narrator sounds like Sterling Holloway or Shel Silverstein, and likely the last time to have the offscreen Narrator narrate the video series. ** This is the third and last musical video. ** This is the sixth and last video of the ''Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever'' series. ** This is the last time there was a song at the beginning and the ending. ** This is the last time the background music is synthesized. * In Mother Goose Land, Huckle Cat is the emperor, but in Busytown, he's not the emperor. * The background music sounds like the classical music by the composers, Johann Sebastian Bach, Antonio Vivaldi, Johann Pachelbel, Domenico Scarlatti, George Fredrick Handel, Antonio Salieri, Muzio Clementi, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Franz Xaver Süssmayr, Jean-Philippe Rameau, Joseph Haydn and the early years of Ludwig Van Beethoven, Carl Maria von Weber and Franz Schubert. * On the future DVD releases, the instrumental version of Sing a Song of Sixpence in the credits will be replaced with the score from the PBS Kids TV series, Liberty's Kids, or the instrumental cue from the episode, Jack Jumps Up, and others from the children's TV show, Thomas and Friends. * Stock animation of the sign plane title, "Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever" replaced with "Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever", is reused from Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. Gallery hqdefault_15.jpg hqdefault_16.jpg Trailers *Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Video Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series